Essência
by Blue-haired girl Amamiya
Summary: Ano Novo, vida nova. Para Ikki de Fênix, Ano Novo, uma revelação e uma vida nova, finalmente. História escrita para a Semana Ikki de Fênix, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


[ Semana Ikki de Fênix ] Essência

Título: Essência

Autora: Blue-haired girl

Classificação: 10 anos

Palavras: 1.136

Personagem: Ikki de Fênix, Mino (Miho)

Genêros: Drama, Romance

Resumo: Ano Novo, vida nova. Para Ikki de Fênix, Ano Novo, uma revelação e uma vida nova, finalmente.

Notas: História escrita para a Semana Ikki de Fênix, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

"**ESSÊNCIA"**

_**Por Blue-haired girl  
**_

O sol de fim de tarde tingia o céu daquele primeiro dia do ano de tons alaranjados. Era uma visão muito bonita, que correspondia exatamente à tranquilidade nos corações de todos os participantes da confraternização realizada no orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas". Ou de quase todos os presentes... Para levar alegria àquelas crianças nascidas com um destino mais difícil do que outras, a reencarnação da mitológica deusa Atena e atual presidente da instituição, Saori Kido, decidira promover tal encontro entre seus cinco fiéis Cavaleiros de Bronze e os pequenos. Além disto, celebrações após tantos períodos de duras batalhas eram sempre bem-vindas. Passaram-se alguns anos desde a luta contra o imperador do mundo dos mortos, Hades.

No ginásio de esportes, Seiya, com eterno espírito de menino, liderava as brincadeiras, que, observadas à distância, pareciam mais confusões. Ele e Saori assumiram o namoro recentemente. A moça em questão acompanhava a cena com ternura. Shiryu e sua bela esposa Shunrei, ambos de personalidade afável, riam das peripécias do amigo e conversavam com os órfãos mais retraídos, que se recusavam a participar das atividades. O Cavaleiro de Dragão e sua mulher já retornariam a Rozan na manhã seguinte. Shun e a Amazona de Camaleão, June, agora noivos, ajudavam Seiya na organização – afinal, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso era forte e destemido, mas com várias crianças ao redor, estava em apuros. Hyoga contava histórias sobre sua infância na Sibéria, mencionando sua amada mãe e seu mestre Camus diversas vezes. E, mais encantada do que os menores, Eiri escutava atentamente cada palavra de Cisne. Logo, com certeza, eles confirmariam o que todos sabiam de antemão: que seus sentimentos um pelo outro ultrapassavam os limites da amizade.

Abstraído daquela realidade, totalmente imerso em seu mundo particular, estava o lendário Cavaleiro de Fênix. Ikki assistia a seus amigos e irmão mais novo de um dos bancos em torno da grande quadra. Achava graça de uma ou outra brincadeira, porém, durante a maior parte do tempo, permanecia taciturno. Característica esta que, apesar de anos, não o deixava. Seus olhos transpareciam a amargura adquirida em sua vida. Principalmente, pela perda da garota que tinha o poder de aliviar um pouco seu fardo de se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena. Seus cabelos louros, sua delicadeza, sua preocupação com ele, seu carinho por ele... Por que Esmeralda precisava partir de uma forma tão brusca? Ela não merecia aquilo, de maneira alguma... Não, nunca! Estes pensamentos o importunavam com frequência em seus momentos de paz. "Eu queria tanto ver você como o Cavaleiro de Fênix..." dissera ela, antes de ir embora, para sempre... Se Esmeralda o visse hoje, será que se orgulharia dele?

Ao longe, uma outra moça notava sua tristeza. Entretanto, não era loira. Seus fios eram tão azuis quanto de Ikki. Em sua adolescência, Mino costumava usar marias-chiquinhas todos os dias. Agora, adulta, mantinha seu cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo. Continuava a trabalhar no mesmo orfanato, lecionando língua japonesa. Sua melhor amiga, Eiri, era professora de matemática. A meiguice era eterna em Mino, sua compreensão e calma igualmente. Mas o que sentia por Seiya, não. Claro, amava-o. Amava-o da forma que se ama um irmão, um familiar. Levou tempo, bastante tempo... Para que sua paixão se revelasse um amor fraternal. Uma comparação apropriada seria a de uma lagarta que se liberta para alçar voos como uma graciosa borboleta. Conhecia a trágica história de Esmeralda, inclusive, por intermédio de Seiya. Obviamente, seu sofrimento era diferente de Ikki. Por outro lado, também se tratava de uma perda. Perder o sonho de viver junto da pessoa considerada mais importante era o que ela e Fênix tinham em comum. Isto a incomodava, na verdade. Mino não era uma Amazona de Atena. Porém, conseguiu superar sua dor. Por que Ikki, com o título de o mais forte Cavaleiro de Bronze, não poderia vencer tal obstáculo?

O rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis percebeu, em um instante de distração de sua mente, o olhar dela. Sem jeito, levantou-se e começou a caminhar rumo à saída. E não era a primeira vez que a mesma situação acontecia. Já flagrara a moça de cabelo azul observando-o. Ikki repetia sua reação, esquivando-se. Mino não o seguia. Os dois nunca conversavam de fato, somente falavam o necessário naquelas reuniões que Saori insistia em fazer. Infelizmente, pela deusa Atena ser a idealizadora dos encontros, não lhe era permitido recusar o convite. O pior de tudo era se descobrir admirando a doçura que Mino possuía para lidar com os outros, incluindo-o sem restrições, quando ele não concentrava sua total atenção em Esmeralda. Eles não trocavam tantas palavras, no entanto, ela sempre fora delicada. Seus olhos verde-escuros o perturbavam. Mas sua personalidade gentil o atraía, de alguma maneira. Ikki ficava confuso e sua melhor resolução era evitar maior contato. Por isto, afastava-se.

- Ikki, por favor, espere... – dizia Mino, ofegante, ao correr até o portão do ginásio. O Cavaleiro de Fênix estava do lado de fora. Ele parou, surpreso. Era inédito, jamais ela ousava lhe dirigir a palavra depois de um momento tão embaraçoso... "O que ela quer?", pensava.

Mino, tomada por uma coragem inesperada, determinou-se a expor sua opinião, sem hesitar. Talvez arruinasse a frágil relação que tinha com Ikki. Entretanto, se seu plano fosse bem-sucedido, não importaria no final... Se conseguisse ajudá-lo, atingiria seu objetivo.

- Ikki, eu... – respirou fundo, acalmando-se. – Eu sei que a gente não é e nunca foi tão próximo um do outro... Pode até ser que você nem queira mais falar comigo depois disto, mas... – ela interrompeu, buscando uma forma adequada de verbalizar seus pensamentos. Fênix ansiava o desfecho de sua fala.

- Mas, estive pensando... Seiya me contou sobre Esmeralda há algum tempo... E, sendo você o Cavaleiro de Atena que representa a Fênix, eu acho que... A essência dessa ave mitológica é de sempre renascer das cinzas, independente do que aconteça... Se você é Fênix, sua essência também é renascer todas as vezes em que as chamas te consumirem... A prova disso que estou dizendo é você estar aqui, na minha frente, vivo após tantas lutas... E o mesmo pode valer para seu coração, Ikki. Se você é Fênix, você pode fazer seu coração renascer... Você não precisa esquecer Esmeralda, de jeito nenhum... Mas, pode seguir adiante, sem mais tristeza... Só guardando as boas lembranças...

Ikki esperava qualquer coisa... Menos uma revelação. Estava em choque, desprevenido. Mino corava, porém cumprira o que se propusera.

- Desculpa se fui intrometida... Era só isso... – a moça se retirava da presença do Cavaleiro. Antes que pudesse se distanciar dele, o rapaz a segurou levemente pelo braço. Ela virou-se, assustada.

- ... Obrigado. - disse Ikki com sinceridade. Enquanto a agradecia, Mino notou algo diferente em seus lindos olhos azuis, intensos... Um misto de esperança... E...

...da verdadeira essência da ave Fênix.

_Observação: Muito Obrigada a você, leitor ou leitora, por ter chegado até aqui! =)_

_Blue-haired girl._


End file.
